Treats Of The Endless Duo
by RozErika
Summary: With the delicacies stolen and the witches quiet, Battler can't stand his precious meals being nicked unexpectedly. Contain EP6 spoilers, involves the Two Beatrices
1. Treats And Tricks

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07TH EXPANSION.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Treats And Tricks**

**

* * *

**Bernkastel continued to stare at the ceiling and Lambdadelta continued rolling in the covers.

The blue witch took a small jelly bean and shoved it into her mouth. The both of them had hours of sleep, but none succeeded in a good one. They intended to continue in the 6th game, but somehow laziness started to drift in their minds. Thus having a small break would perhaps return their interest to resume the arc.

But Lambdadelta didn't want this to end. Instead, she wanted to postpone the game.

"Hey Bern~?"

The Witch of Miracles yawned through a mouthful of beans, "Yes?"

The blond couldn't help but hid back a cackle. "Oh you look so cute there stuffing yourself with jelly~ Anyway, do you think that we should do something before we start the continuation?"

It was only then would Bernkastel would swallow and stuck out her bottom lip. She knew about the game, but...

"Why would you say that?" Lambdadelta put on the best put face she had at her words.

The blond witch looked unimpressed, thinking that her friend was lying. Her face didn't tell it, though, Lambdadelta knew it. She bolted up from her bed, still clutching the small pillow. It smelled of lavender. "Oh, Bern~.... Surely you DO feel bored, right?" Silence. "Of course you are!"

Bernkastel blinked. "And what do you think we should do then?"

Lambdadelta rested her cheek in a hand with a nonchalant look. She then grinned.

"Well-"Lambdadelta started rubbing her fingers together,"-I wonder if we could play a teensy weensy game on our sorcerer...Maybe for just a while? Its only a little kid's play. Of course, Beato wouldn't care now, would she?"

At this, Bernkastel sat up. She already knew that Battler had married Beato, but Lambdadelta had suddenly decided to think up of a small game as a sort of bonus to the plot was pretty much surprising, sort of. When Erika was fuming mad for not receiving the title as the Game Master, Bernkastel did find it funny. Though she might have altered some points that weren't supposed to be changed;it WAS true that the new Beato hadn't regain her memories just yet, but was it alright to plan a joke on her? A short smile appeared on her face.

"...Well. Perhaps we could arrange that. Surely we can just vanish all memories after this? Nobody would have a single memory of this game. Hmm, that does seem good enough. You may have an idea there, Lambda.

"Muu. Don't call me by my short name!" Lambdadelta frowned.

"Ok, Lambda." She fell back into the duvet.

* * *

**-A Week Later**-

"W-What's going on?!" Exclaimed a startled Battler. He stared at the empty plate that only left one or two crumbs. Twitching, he wanted to crush his own head. This wasn't his usual self; he would just storm off grumbling, but the Golden Witch hadn't notice this erupting burst out of her husband. Wearing a soft expression, she leaned from her seat to see the fuss the redhead was making of.

It was indeed clean. "IT'S THE TEN GOD DAMN TIME!!!"

To see Battler going rampage over an empty plate was indeed a sight, though she usually witness him doing that in every game. This time, he was even more pissed off, so far.

"B-Battler-san! Calm down," Beatrice said, frowning, "What happened?"

As he turned around, his face was red with anger and lips distorted into a permanent grimace. Beatrice thought he was about to cry, judging by his fast breathing, which seemed strange. Perhaps it was stress, she thought to herself, but Battler was more of pissed than feeling the strain.

Battler growled -almost screamed, "WHO'S BEEN STEALING MY BREAKFAST?!"

Stealing breakfast? "...I don't know."

Butterflies assembled at Battler's hand, and in a burst, a long sword of gold appeared. Beatrice gulped.

"You don't have to...Battler-san!" Beatrice managed to rise from her seat and grab Battler's arm, before he could smash the table (where the plate was) with his weapon. Her voice was shaky, but she kept her tone constant. She summoned her golden pipe, and golden butterflies began to circle around her hand. They then formed into a plate of heart-shaped cookies. They looked like butter cookies.

Battler tried to calm down, but it was difficult for him to think straight. He hid his sword back under his cape and helped to himself to a cookie, before sitting back down into his chair. His hand was shaking vigorously. Crumbs sprinkled on his lap and the marble floor.

"Did Gaap or the Seven Sisters did this?" Battler asked, anger still filtering his mind.

"N-No..Gaap was busy going after Teacher...And the Seven Sisters were with Ronove. He didn't know who did it."

"So, does that mean your friends weren't involve in a crime that has to do with nicking food?"

Beatrice nodded. Battler sighed. He asked if Bernkastel and Lambdadelta had to do anything with it.

"I don't know. They weren't anywhere in the Meta-World."

"Those two..."

"Or, at least I don't think they-"

"Then FIND THEM!" Battler exploded once again, his hands curled into fists that the cookie was already crushed. The blond witch froze.

_This isn't going to be good_.

* * *

--

**Well well well XD**

**Battler's breakfast has been nicke- I mean stolen. Yeah...I wanna put Beatroll but I put Moetrice instead D:**

**Next chapter will involve another surprise character~**


	2. Twin SideStart

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07TH EXPANSION  
WARNING FOR ANY OOCness IN THE STORY**

**Beatrice in suit - Beato  
Beatrice in dress - Beatrice. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Twin Side-Start

"Big sister!!"

"Other Beatrice!"

The blond girl, in a uniform mostly a suit, turned around at the familiar voice. Pretty much surprised to see the Endless Sorcerer and the Golden Witch running up towards her, she tried to ignore it; despite the sign she had responded to their call. Beato realized she had already caught the couple's attention, and she regretted it.

"What is it, little twerp- I mean sis," Beato said, changing her voice from an irritated tone to a sweet tone at the expression on Batter's face. She couldn't resist as her stomach jumped at the sight of the red-haired man. It wasn't long since Beatrice introduced Battler to Beato. Beato had first impressions on him as dashing, whatsoever that included handsome notes about him;but after knowing that Battler was incompetent, she soon dropped him from her list. Receiving a sign of recognition, she silenced herself for a moment. Finally, she said, "What's this about?"

Beatrice quickly spoke, "Battler-san's meals were stolen. Do you know, by any chance, who could've been involved?"

After hearing that, Battler nodded solemnly; though he wasn't succeeding in hiding his suspicion towards the twin of his wife. Beato raised her eyebrows and crooked them. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so your _husband_ here needs some help?" Sarcasm enshrouded her tone slightly, as Beato eyed Battler with a smug look. She shrugged.

"Yeah. Her husband." Battler almost hissed; but he showed blank eyes with no meaning of annoyance. Still, he couldn't go at her now that he knew this wasn't going to help.

"Is it Bat-"

"Battler. Just Battler." He cut her off immediately, not wanting to read her face.

Surely Beato wouldn't mind of this, but the look on her face didn't confirm it as her interest. More so boredom than interest. In fact, Battler had mistaken that she had a plan in mind. He wasn't so sure himself. Beatrice then tried to explain the matter to Beato, launching into her tale that was pretty cheesy yet reasonable. Upon the story, Battler wished he hadn't accompany Beatrice to meet up with Beato. He had better things to do.

Beato shrugged again. "Well, I don't know what's with this whole problem is...But all I know is that Witch of Miracles ain't acting normal, I can guarantee that."

"Bern?" Battler said.

"Whoever she is, I guess."

Putting a finger to her lips, Beatrice queried suddenly, "So would you accept to help us?"

Hearing the anxious yet cute rhythm in Beatrice's voice, Beato grinned. She folded her arms and tilted her head to one side. "What kind of options would you offer me?"

The redhead pulled a confused and suspicious look. "Huh?"

Beatrice was a little surprised. "Uhm, maybe you should decide it yourself?"

Silence.

"Only if you let me witness you feeding your husband, then I will." A creepy smile appeared on Beato's face.

Battler's face turned to a deep red. He cried, "W-What!? What feeding?"

Beato laughed at the words. She didn't even bother to answer his question. Turning away, she left the blushing couple and walked away, her blond hair fluttering in the wind. Beatrice's face was still childishly pink with the faint shade.

"If I do feed Battler-san...I-" Beatrice's cheeks were now warm and flushed.

"B-Beato!"

* * *

"What is this, Mammon?" Lucifer asked, bewildered and curious of the 5th Sister.

"I heard Beatrice-sama and Battler-sama are really busy now!"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!!~...."

"Shut your mouth, Beelzebub! It's mine!!"

"I don't know, exactly...What do you think, Belphegor?"

"Virgillia-sama said someone's breakfast has been stolen since last week, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, wow~ Now our beloved couple is in an investigation~ Just imagine them linking arms together, just searching high and low for the culprit! I can sense their relationship strengthening!"

"Why do I feel so envious?"

"It feels so much like a Sherlock Holmes novel! Only now more delicious-"

"A-Asmodeus! Battler-sama wouldn't like to hear that!"

"Oh~...Would he?"

"Don't tell me the victim's Battler-sama?"

Beelzebub, who was busy fighting over Satan's croissant, suddenly dropped her grip as she heard her sisters gossiping about the situation. Satan was a little surprised, but she quickly snatched away her snack. Beelzebub looked anxious. She rubbed her knees against each-other in an attempt to drive her worries away. It didn't help, much.

_Stolen? Lunch? Breakfast?_

Satan asked, concerned, "Err, anything wrong, Beelzebub?"

The little girl then looked at the 3rd Sister. After a few mere seconds, she shook her head quickly, "N-no. Nothing's wrong, just feeling full. You can have it."

"Are you sure-"

"Just go! Or I'll eat you again!" Beelzebub cried, showing her fangs as if she meant it.

Satan was quiet for a while, then shrugged. "Alright, if it helps you then."

"Satan-nee! Hurry up already! We need to look for the culprit!" Beelzebub froze.

"H-Hey!!! Wait for me! Y-You guys...Lucifer, WAIT!!!"

When she ran away, Beelzebub stayed to feast on the rest of the snacks left on the table. As she picked up her third cookie, she paused. She couldn't be the one; the culprit. She was busy playing with Ronove for food, but not with Battler. Beelzebub shook her head vigorously at the thought that the others would suspect her.

It couldn't be her...but still. If she was able to escape then...No that wouldn't help either. She looked over to her side.

What was she going to do? Beelzebub didn't know.

She held another cookie. It was already crumbs. She licked a crumb. It was salty.

* * *

**Why do i keep doing cheesy endings? WHY D:**

**Anyway I never wrote Beelzebub before, ever. I did make her OOC, I think. Darn. D:  
**


End file.
